Sweet Klaine
by FabyKlaine
Summary: Su amor era tan dulce, que el azúcar sabia amargo comparado con el.


**N/A: Bueno, no sé qué demonios me pasa, la inspiración me llega cuando menos lo espero! xD Este es mi tercer Klaine, serán una serie de Drabbles que estarán basados en dulces y postres :3 (discúlpenme si ven una que otra falta de ortografía) espero que les guste! ^^**

**Advertencias: Exceso de dulzura xD **

**Aclaraciones: En este Drabble Blaine y Kurt son tan solo unos pequeños niños *-***

**Ni Glee, ni los personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos en todos los capítulos habría Klaine, Kurt seria eternamente feliz y Blaine seria, celos, celos y más celos xD**

…

**Caramelos de limón**

Blaine amaba los caramelos de limón, amaba su sabor, su forma, su color, cuando los comía era entrar al paraíso, moverlos en su boca divertidamente hasta que se deshicieran, para después tomar otro y otro y otro…podía comerlos por el resto de su vida, no había nada en este mundo que se comparara con su sabor.

…

Blaine estaba sentado en una de las banquitas del parque, había niños jugando en los columpios, en los resbaladeros, en el carrusel, pero él no, el solo estaba sentado, sonriendo mientras sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña bolsita.

**Kurt:** Hola Blaine! – Escucho que lo llamaban, volteo su rostro y lo vio, era su querido amigo Kurt.

**Blaine:** Hola Kurt! – Lo saludo.

**Kurt**: Que tienes ahí? – Pregunto curioso al ver la pequeña bolsita que su amigo sostenía entre sus manos.

**Blaine:** Son caramelos…caramelos de limón – Sonrió.

**Kurt:** Hooo…me darías uno? – Pregunto tímidamente.

Blaine lo miro dudosos por unos segundos y después apretó la bolsa de caramelos contra su pecho…no, no le daría, esos eran sus caramelos, eran suyos, por más que Kurt fuera su amigo no le daría, el amaba sus dulces y no los compartiría.

**Blaine:** No – Dijo cortante.

**Kurt:** Pero…yo quiero probarlos – Expreso triste.

**Blaine:** No me importa – Kurt miro a su amigo enojado he hico un puchero con sus labios.

**Kurt:** Esta bien, de todos modos, ni siquiera deben ser ricos – Dijo enojado, los ojos y boca de Blaine se abrieron sorprendidos, como se atrevía kurt a decir que sus caramelos no eran ricos?

**Blaine:** Eso es mentira, mis caramelos son deliciosos – Reclamo molesto, Kurt saco la lengua en un gesto de molestia y Blaine frunció su ceño.

Kurt vio como Blaine metía su pequeña mano en la bolsita para sacar de su interior uno de los caramelos, lo metió en su boca y empezó a saborearlo, Kurt seguía mirándolo, en verdad deseaba probar esos caramelos y después de pensar por unos segundos, sonrió, ya savia como probar uno de los tan amados caramelos de Blaine.

**Kurt:** A sí que son deliciosos? – Pregunto mientras se acercaba a él.

**Blaine:** Aja, son muuuy ricos y tu no… - No termino de hablar, porque en cuestión de segundos los pequeños y rosados labios de su amigo Kurt se posaron sobre los de él.

Sintió mariposas en su estomago y sus mejillas se pusieron calientes, la pequeña lengua de su amigo entro a su boca y cerro sus ojos fuertemente, eso…eso era un beso?

Kurt se separo lentamente de él con los labios pintados de verde y le sonrió.

**Kurt:** Sip, tienes razón, estos caramelos son deliciosos – Blaine estaba perplejo, su amigo lo había besado!

Lo miro, después miro su bolsita de caramelos y extendió su mano para dársela a Kurt.

**Blaine:** Toma…toma los que quieras – Dijo bajando su mirada apenado.

**Kurt:** En…en verdad? – Pregunto y Blaine asintió – Gracias.

Kurt se sentó a su lado en la banquita y empezó a comer los tan amados caramelos, Blaine lo miraba de reojo, sintiendo como sus mejillas seguían calientes, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver como su amigo comía sus caramelos, entonces lo supo…no había nada en el mundo que fuera más dulce y delicioso.

…

Blaine amaba los caramelos de limón, no había nada que se comparara con su sabor…a excepción de los labios de su querido amigo Kurt.

…

**N/A: Y bueno, que les pareció? A que niños tan ''inocentes'' xD Intentare subir los demás Drabbles pronto o sea cuando me llegue de nuevo la inspiración. No gano ni pierdo nada haciendo esto, solo escribo por mero gusto mío y los publico para compartirlos con ustedes, gracias por leer…Klaine For Ever! :D **


End file.
